Decepcionando a papá
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Un momento crucial en la infancia de Bumi, cuando después de tristes pensamientos sobre no encajar en su familia un desafortunado problema le muestra de lo que es capaz aunque no sea un maestro; y entonces decide que aunque decepcione a su padre jamás se decepcionara a si mismo. Este Fic va de dedicado a coffeebeanbite por la actividad Amigo invisible del foro El cometa de Sozin.


Capítulo único.

 **Desilusionando a papá.**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: Legend of Korra_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Avisos:**

 _Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Dedicado con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo a mi secretamente amiga secreta- secreta hasta para mi hace solo unos días-... ! _ **coffeebeanbite**_! cuya petición fue algo sobre la infancia de Bumi y como se sentía en una familia donde todos eran maestros menos él, creo que esto quedo un poco depre pero se compensa con el final...creo D: Espero te guste coffee ;)

.

.

.

Hace tiempo que buscarle formas a las nubes dejo de ser divertido pero debido a la situación actual perece la actividad más emocionante en kilómetros a la redonda y es que están en una isla... ¡En una maldita isla! ¡En una aburrida y rocosa isla! Llena de hombres construyendo y donde un niño de diez años no tiene nada mejor que hacer que mirar las nubes al borde de un precipicio que da a un profundo y aburrido mar. Bumi suspira. Antes ver las nubes le gustaba, pasaba horas observando el cielo buscando entre las nubes blancas un indicio de que su padre regresaba de uno de sus tantos importantísimos viajes, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara él jamás se aburría y corría emocionado cuando por fin divisaba la mancha marrón y peluda bajar del cielo, se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre e inocentemente hacia miles de preguntas que él dependiendo de su humor y grado de cansancio contestaba pacientemente o ignoraba mientras le revolvía el cabello distraídamente y caminaba en modo zombi rumbo a la casa...antes.

El chico alza las manos en dirección al cielo y las mueve como a visto mil veces hacerlo a sus padres, como si con ese movimiento quisiera mover las nubes y ver libremente el cielo... obviamente nada pasa y una sonrisa seca y triste se extiende por sus labios, sabe que es inútil, el no fue bendecido con el control de ningún elemento.

Al principio ese no fue un problema y el era un niño muy feliz, claro que un poco travieso como consecuencia ya sea de tratar de llamar la atención de sus padres que siempre parecen demasiado ocupados -más su padre a él puede pasar meses sin verlo- o buscando divertirse en ese pedazo de roca en medio del mar. Pero luego fue mucho más que eso, él fue desplazado lentamente, tan lento que no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a estar solo aun rodeado de su familia. Primero nació la pequeña Kya -maestra agua y encanto de su madre- y después Tenzin -maestro aire y orgullo de su padre- y fue como si el desapareciera poco a poco, como si su presencia no fuera necesaria en casa. Los entrenamientos, platicas y juegos no eran algo a lo que él pudiera integrarse; así que de alguna forma Bumi termino pasando la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa tratando de encontrar algún lugar divertido en esa isla llena de personas que de alguna forma idolatraban a sus padres y que cuando lo conocían lo primero que preguntaban era ¿si era un maestro aire o un maestro agua? Bumi había visto la sonrisa falsa de sus padres al decirles que Bumi no era un maestro. Y fue así que incluso entre los extraños se sentía incomodo y solitario al saber que era una decepción incluso para ellos.

El cielo comienza a teñirse de violetas y anaranjados, Bumi nota que ha pasado mucho tiempo por que le duele la espalda por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición en el suelo pero no tiene ganas de levantarse y al mirar el cielo oscurecer solo puede preguntarse:

 _¿Qué pasara si no vuelvo? ¿Se preocuparían aunque sea un poco por mi_?

Las preguntas mueren tan rápido como surgieron y el chico trata de levantarse con una pirueta, que una roca y un desafortunado segundo convirtieron en una caída. Rocas caen y el miedo lo invade, el vértigo y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada lo llenan. Y entonces lo sabe, todo ha sido una tontería. Claro que quiere volver a casa, quiere sentir los abrazos cálidos de su madre y escuchar las historias de su padre, quiere jugar con sus hermanitos; que aunque parecen haberle robado todo lo que quería no son culpables de nada y él jamás podría odiarlos pues con solo verlos quiere tomarles los cachetes y apretarlos o hacer caras tontas para hacerlos reír. En especial a Kya, como quiere hacerle mimos a Kya. Pero es tarde, está cayendo mientras se golpea con piedras y ramas. Dolor y miedo. Él solo quiere volver a casa, él tiene que volver a casa. Sus manos buscan a que aferrase... y lo encuentran, un rama seca que le clava varias astillas pero él no es tan estúpido como para soltar. La adrenalina le hace olvidar por un instante el dolor y mira a su alrededor aterrado por que su único sustento se rompa, pasan unos segundos y todo sigue igual entonces su respiración agitada se calma y la mano llena de astillas afloja su agarre por que ha notado como sus pies se aferran instintivamente a las rocas brindándole sustento. Es una posición relativamente segura y una risita nerviosa sale de sus labios ya que no hay nadie más tiene que animarse a sí mismo "esta bien, todo va estar bien".

Aun así el niño no puede evitar pensar "si el fuera un maestro podría salir de aquí fácilmente", pero él no un maestro, es el ordinario Bumi que no puede hacer más que travesuras. Y aunque una parte infantil y miedosa de sí mismo solo quiere llorar a todo pulmón y llamar a sus padres, otra parte de sí mismo sabe muy bien que nadie lo escuchara por que el mismo se encargo de esconderse en el rincón más lejano y solitario, sabe que solo se tiene a sí mismo para ayudarse. Bumi es un niño pero no es tonto. Ni fuego, ni tierra, ni agua, ni aire, él solo tiene esas manos llenas de rasguños para salir de ahí y volver a casa. Si quiere volver a sentir las caricias de su madre, escuchar las historias de su padre y jugar con sus hermanos tendrá que escalar la saliente de rocas el solito. Y de algún modo no le pareció ni lo más terrible ni lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en la vida y aun con el cuerpo entumecido por el miedo el niño poco a poco ascendió entre las rocas. No fue fácil, de vez en cuando sus pies resbalaron o sus manos se aferraron a rocas que no tenían el suficiente sustento y cayeron estrepitosamente hasta perderse en el mar, otras veces las rocas cayeron justo después de que niño las dejara atrás y así en un tortuoso ascenso llego esperanzado y desesperado de nuevo a tierra firme.

Lo había logrado. El niño miro maravillado sus manos, esas manos que jamás podrían hacer control pero que lo habían salvado. Un sentimiento inmenso de realización lo lleno, el había podido hacerlo. Bumi miro el precipicio de nuevo y se maravillo aun más de sí mismo. Incluso años después al recordar ese incidente, ya con la lógica y la objetividad de su parte, Bumi se llego a preguntar:

 _¿cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?..._

 _Tal vez fue por que no había nadie ahí para decirme que no podía hacerlo._

Solía responderse, y con esa misma frase en mente Bumi se propuso jamás detenerse ante metas que parecieran imposibles, por que él tan simple como era, era capaz de lograr lo que fuera. Solo tendría que aprender a jamás rendirse, si no había caminos él los haría. Esa forma de pensar fue la que lo llevo a ver un extraño reclutamiento forzado como un regalo, y misiones y situaciones desesperadas como oportunidades para demostrar su ingenio y valía. No por nada era recordado como uno de los mejores comandantes de las Fuerzas Unidas.

Ho pero ese día, el pequeño Bumi llego a casa con muchos rasguños y una sonrisa. Katara se acerco preocupada a curarlo y no pudo evitar un par de regaños por llegar tarde.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- preguntó ella.

-Mamá hoy caí por un precipicio- dijo el niño como si nada- ¡pero lo escale y llegue a tiempo!- agrego emocionado y orgulloso.

Katara lo miro escéptica pero al final le revolvió el cabello juguetona y dijo.

-Enserio eso muy impresionante mi niño.

"No me cree" pensó triste "pero no importa" se dijo a sí mismo por que ese día se había demostrado ya todo de lo que era capaz. Y aunque Bumi decepcionara a su padre, a su madre o incluso a todo el mundo, nunca más se decepcionaría a sí mismo.

 **~Fin~**

 **Notas finales:**

Por cualquier duda les aclaro que hice este fic suponiendo que la infancia de Bumi transcurrió en la isla donde se construía el "templo aire de la isla", y supongo que no era un lugar muy divertido para el. Esto va con cariño para todos los fans de Bumi pero sobre todo para _**coffeebeanbite**_.

Y que tal _**coffee**_ ¿quedo cómo lo imaginabas? ¿te gusto? Pues a mi me encanto escribirlo y disfrute mucho hacerlo. De todos modos aun hay una sorpresa más para ti, así que nos leemos ;)

Gracias a todos por leer y recuerden que se aceptan criticas,comentarios e incluso coles y tomatazos.


End file.
